


A Bird and an Ex-Assassin

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Overall heartbreak, Smut, Winter Falcon, sucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets I wrote for the Winter Falcon ship. In no particular order. Just a place to put them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ficlet that started it all, my slow decent into madness.

    "I love you," Bucky murmured, laying in bed with Sam and holding him close.

    "Oh yeah?" Sam murmured back. Bucky could feel the smile grow through his chest.

    "With every beat of my heart." Bucky wasn't usually sentimental and sappy, but wasn't that what the early days of love were all about?

    "Bullshit." The remark startled Bucky and he pulled away slowly, looking down at Sam confused. Sam was looking up at him, and Sam shook his head. "You and I both know I'm not the only person you love, Buck..." Sam let out a breath. "I can't say I blame you, and really, don't mind... but we both know Steve comes before me. No use trying to pretend it's not true."

    Bucky hesitated, and then swallowed. Sam was right of course. Sam usually was and it was infuriating. But he did love Sam. It wasn't the same /kind/ of love he felt for Steve but it was love, dammit. Bucky let out a breath and then his hand slid over Sam's side, appreciating the shiver it sent through Sam. That would never not be sexy. His fingers pushed down the elastic holding up Sam's boxers, pushing them down slowly. "Would you like to come before Steve tonight?"

    Sam let out a small laugh. "That was a terrible pun."

    "Is that a yes?"

    "Hell yeah it's a yes."


	2. Not All His Dreams are Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. So much smut. I wanted to write Winter Falcon Smut and I did and I'm proud. Enjoy.

    Bucky woke up one morning and stared at the ceiling. He had been dreaming... but it hadn't been a bad dream. Not even a little bit. He glanced at the clock on the night stand. Still half an hour until the alarm went off. He was sure Sam wouldn't mind being woken up. He reached over slowly and put his metal hand on the bare skin peeking out around Sam's tank top. The sharp intake of breath from Sam sent a tingle down Bucky's spine.  
      
    "Buck...?" Sam murmured, still sleepy and still trying to wake up, no matter how shocking the cold hand was. "You alright? Nightmare?"  
      
    "No..." Bucky said, cold fingers sliding gently over Sam's chest. "Not a nightmare..."  
      
    "Then you're just being a little shit?" Sam asked, letting out a long breath and letting his eyes close again.  
      
    Bucky moved close to Sam, hooking his leg over his thigh, pressing his hips against Sam's. Another small tingle moved through him as his cock pressed into something more than the fabric of his boxers. "Something like that."  
      
    "Oh," Sam said, before he shifted to help Bucky with his "little" problem. Bucky pressed down on Sam's chest though, preventing him  
      
    "Stay there," Bucky said firmly, before he moved close and kissed Sam's neck.  
      
    "Jesus..." Sam muttered, a hot breath escaping him. Bucky smirked against Sam's neck at the noise, watching Sam's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.  
      
    Bucky slid his hand down slowly, metal fingers sliding under the elastic of Sam's boxers, detecting firmness and pressure with his hand. "Well well well," Bucky murmured against Sam's neck, feeling the hard cock in the boxers. "That didn't take you long..."  
      
    "No shit," Sam muttered. "Wake up like that, Jesus..."  
      
    "You love it," Bucky said, running the palm of his hand over Sam. Sam didn't respond to Bucky's teasing words, too consumed by the sensations he was feeling. This wasn't how it had happened in Bucky's dream, but Bucky quickly decided he liked this a lot more than his dream. He listened as Sam groaned with each stroke of his hand, Sam trying to stay quiet and failing miserably.  
    
    "Fuck," Sam moaned, grabbing Bucky's wrist and stopping Bucky from continuing. Bucky didn't have to ask if something was wrong though, because Sam's hips took over, toes clutching onto the bed as he picked up the pace, rubbing himself on Bucky's hand before he let out a guttural moan that finished with Sam finishing inside the metal hand and his own boxers. Sam panted as his body seemed to deflate, panting as he went limp on the bed.  
      
    "Was that worth waking up for?" Bucky asked him.  
      
    "Better than Folgers..." Sam muttered  
      
    Bucky didn't understand that reference, but he let it go. He pulled his hand out of Sam's boxers, reaching over with his real hand to grab a tissue and wipe himself off. "Well good," Bucky said before he rolled over Sam, grinning down at him. "My turn now."


	3. Thanos is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the second ficlet. Thanos is here.

"I've got my eyes on the target," Sam said over the coms.

Bucky was watching Sam fly over Thanos through the scope of his sniper rifle, in his hiding spot, cramped in the small spot with Steve and T'challa. They were waiting for Sam to fire his weapon, and then it would be time to storm in. Bucky hated this plan, had raged when Sam suggested it, the weapon had such a short range, it was too dangerous... but Bucky also knew, even when he was yelling, that it was the best shot they had.

"Alright, Sam," Captain America said in the comms and close to Bucky's left side. "Remember, only get as close as you need to."

"Yeah I hear you," Sam said in his exasperated voice. Bucky smirked until he saw Thanos, who had been being distracted by The Hulk, shift, looking at Sam.

"Sam he sees you, pull out," Bucky said, swallowing down the panic inside him.

"No way, it's our only-" the rest of the sentence was swallowed by a scream.

Bucky didn't even see what happened, but he saw the aftermath. One of Sam's wings was missing, the spot where it hooked up to his back was smoldering and glowing bright orange, slowly fading back to grey. Sam was falling. Bucky pulled away from his sniper rifle in an instance, "SAM!" Bucky screamed, it tore at his throat and after he tasted copper in his mouth. He started running, taking off as fast as he could, ignoring what Steve shouted after him. Thanos was not taking this from him. No one was.


	4. 10 Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first ficlet to actually get a title. Also everyone who reads it immediately hates me afterwards. I've lost a lot of friends. Well, enjoy!

            “Sam!” Bucky called, running up to Sam. He watched as Sam turned to look at him. Thanos was back, everyone was panicking, but Bucky knew exactly what he was going to do. His hand clutched at the red leather notebook in his hand. He was sure Sam would say no, but Sam was the one that had to do it.

            “Thank god,” Sam said, and instantly wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him close. “Look at you, already suited up…” Sam pulled away slowly. “While I-“ Sam stopped, looking at Bucky’s hand. “Buck… What… What’s that?”

            “You know what it is, Sam,” Bucky said quietly. He let out a breath and lifted the book, handing it to Sam. “I asked Wanda to remove the blocks… now you need to read the words.”

            “No.” Sam’s voice was firm, and he shook his head as he took a step back. “No, no way. I won’t, Bucky it’s-“

            “Sam,” Bucky said, his voice quiet. “I can’t… I’m not strong enough to take care of Thanos… the Winter Soldier might be though. Last time Thanos…” he fell quiet.

            “I can’t…” Sam shook his head. “I won’t do this.”

            “Thanos almost killed you,” Bucky said firmly. “And if I lose you… if Thanos kills _anyone_ because I couldn’t do my part than it will all be on my head. Vision is in the infirmary with a fucking hole in his head right now and if Thanos did that to you or Steve or-“ Bucky took in a sharp breath, calming his emotions. “You have to do it, Sam. You’re the only one I trust to do it.”

            Sam was shaking, tears in his eyes, and Bucky felt bad for him, he really did, but this was more important than how either of them felt right now. The hallway went dark in an instant, and after a beat red light filled the hall and an alarm sounded. Thanos was _here_. It was time to act. Sam reached out and he took the book from Bucky, flipping to the page Bucky had indicated. Sam swallowed, opening the book and looking down at the words. Sam knew very little Russian, and ten of the words popped out to him. He had seen them before, in texts and emails, stored away in messages of love and lust from Bucky. Tears spilled from Sam’s eyes when he saw them. “You… you are such an asshole.”

            “I know,” Bucky replied, before he grabbed the back of Sam’s head and he kissed Sam deeply. He could taste the salty tears that had slid onto Sam’s lips, and was grateful in the moment went Sam kissed him back with equal ferocity. Bucky reluctantly pulled away, swallowing as he nodded. “Do it.”

            Sam swallowed and looked down at the book. “страстное желание,” Sam said quietly. Somewhere in Bucky’s mind, it felt like something was trying to break free. His muscles tensed but he said nothing. “ржавые.” Bucky could hear the way Sam’s throat choked on the word. Sam would make it through the words, he had to in one shot. He had been grooming Sam to do this. If he didn’t… Bucky did not want to think about that. “Семнадцать. Рассвет.” Bucky felt adrenaline course through him, his nerves waking up. “печь. Девять.” Bucky’s nerves felt like they were on fire. It coursed through him and it _hurt_. Bucky had almost forgotten how much this hurt. “доброкачественный. Возвращение домой.” Bucky realized Sam was speaking louder, and it took Bucky a moment to register it was because he himself was yelling. He willed himself to shut up, if Sam knew how much this hurt he would stop and Bucky was not going to let him. “Один.” Sam paused to say the last word. Bucky wanted to scream at him to just say it. It would be over faster if Sam just fucking said it but Sam didn’t want to, he didn’t want to be the cause. Bucky was scared he wouldn’t say it for a long moment, but then Sam’s lips finally formed the word: “Грузовой автомобиль”. And just like that, it was over.

            Bucky had stopped screaming. He uncurled from his slightly bowed stance and was staring at Sam. Sam’s heart slowly unclenched. The screaming was over, that had to be a good sign, right? “Bucky?” Sam asked hesitantly, wanting to reach out and touch him.

            Bucky’s mouth opened, “Я готов ответить,” it said. Sam’s heart cracked again. The words came out so hollow. Sam couldn’t remember the last time Bucky sounded so withdrawn. Sam realized now that the Soldier in front of him was not staring at him, but was instead staring through him, straight ahead at whatever may be there. Sam grabbed the Winter Soldier’s head and kissed him recklessly, but the Soldier did not respond, just stood there and let it happen.

            Sam held down the sob that wanted to escape him. He swallowed and he cupped the Winter Soldier’s jaw in his hand and he let out a shaky breath. “Kill Thanos… and come back to me alive. That is all you have to do. Do you understand?”

            The Winter Soldier’s eyes blinked, but still looked at nothing. He nodded. “I am ready.”

           


	5. 10 Little Words Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not originally going to write a conclusion for 10 Little Words, but then I was inspired to. I hope this mends some of the broken hearts.

Everything hurt. Bucky wasn’t sure there was a part of his body that didn’t hurt. There were parts of him aching that he didn’t even know he had. All of this before he even woke up. Fuck. Bucky opened his eyes slowly, up at the white ceiling above his head. This wasn’t right. He tried to sit up, but firm hands placed themselves on his tired worn out shoulders and pressed him back. “Try not to move, Bucky…”

“Steve?” Bucky muttered, opening his eyes. There was his best friend, in his red white and blue suit, looking worse for ware. A black eye, dried blood under his nose, and a cut on his ear, and that was just what Bucky could see. “You look like shit…” Bucky muttered.

Steve let out a snort, shaking his head and pulling his hands off Bucky when he was sure he wouldn’t move. “We really need to get you a mirror…”

“Punk.” Bucky looked around slowly, spotting Sam in a chair, curled up in an uncomfortable position with his head against the wall. “Sam…” Bucky murmured.

“He refused to go home,” Steve said, letting out a breath. “He only agreed to go to sleep if I kept watch.”

“Is he okay?” Bucky looked at Steve again. “Are you okay? Did we lose anyone? Is Thanos…” Bucky let the last one trail off, but Steve knew what he meant.

“Sam said he’s more bruise than man now, but Dr. Cho says he’ll be alright with rest… I’ve had worse… and…” Steve let out a breath. “I wouldn’t dare hope that Thano’s is dead but he is gone again. I doubt he’ll be back for a long time.” Steve’s face suddenly got serious and he looked at Bucky. “Sam told me what you did.”

Bucky let out a breath. He wanted to cross his arms, but even the idea hurt. “I did what I had to.”

“It was stupid and it was reckless, Bucky. I can’t believe you would do that!”

“You’re going to lecture me about being stupid and reckless? Maybe it’s you who needs the mirror, Pal.”

Steve took in a deep breath and his eyes rolled up, asking God for patience probably, before he looked back at Bucky. “If I ever find out you did something this stupid again I’ll-“

“Beat my ass?” Bucky asked. “I’d like to see you try.”

Steve let out another breath, his jaw clenching. “This isn’t a joke, Bucky.”

“Trust me, Steve,” Bucky said, staring him down. “I know. I don’t take me being brain washed lightly.”

Steve swallowed and he looked over as Sam started to shift awake. “I’m going to go get Wanda,” Steve muttered to Bucky. “Put those blocks back in you.” He turned and walked out.

Sam yawned and looked over at Bucky in the bed. He smiled gently over at him and he got up, hiding he winces and the pain that he was in. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Sam murmured, sitting on the bed next to him. “Look who’s finally awake.”

“Well, I had to wake up before you, Bird Brain,” Bucky responded, grinning up at him. Bucky swallowed and tried to sit up again, but this time it was Sam’s hand on his shoulder.

“I know they have you on some really good shit, Buck, but you fractured two ribs and you really are not supposed to be moving without help right now,” Sam told him quietly. The hand on Bucky’s shoulder moved up and slid into Bucky’s hair, combing back a few errant strands that had moved into Bucky’s face.

“What about you?” Bucky asked, looking up at him. “Steve said you got hurt too.”

“It’s not so bad,” Sam said, and Bucky could tell that was most certainly a lie. “I got hit by some sort of force wave. Everything hurts, but Helen says it should heal up. No new scars or anything.” Sam turned and he pulled over a chair and he sat down in it. “It’s not like last time,” he assured Bucky quietly. “They’re not going to put me in a chemically induced coma to heal or anything. Promise.” Sam took Bucky’s hand and lifted it, giving it a small kiss on the back.

“You better not,” Bucky said, squeezing Sam’s hand. “I can’t spend twenty-four hours by your bedside if I’m being forced to stay in my own bed. Doesn’t Dr. Cho have some sort of… bone healing ray she could use?”

Sam gave a small snort at that, which he seemed to instantly regret. “Mm… She does, actually, but she’s using it right now… everyone’s kind of focused on Vision.”

Bucky nodded slowly, understanding that Vision’s need for it was almost certainly more important than his own need. “Is he awake?”

“Not last I checked,” Sam said, yawning a bit. “We have the stone back, but now they’ve got to figure out how to reinstall it.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping with that?” Bucky asked, squeezing Sam’s hand.

“Nah, they’ve got Tony. My boyfriend needs me more,” Sam said with a small smile. “Even if he did scare the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, letting out a breath. “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t need to…”

“Same.” Sam let out a breath, and he looked at Bucky’s hand in his own, fingers of his free hand moving over the knuckles of Bucky’s hand. “I’m probably still going to have nightmares about it though, I’m not going to lie.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said again, quieter this time.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, kissing the back of Bucky’s hand again. “We’ll get through it. We always do.”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered gently. “Yeah, we’ll get through it.” He sounded a lot more confident than he felt though.


	6. Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head canon is that Sam and Bucky originally hated each other and then fall in love. This chapter occurs before all the other chapters chronologically speaking.

            Sam hated Bucky. Alright, that was not fair. Sam did not _hate_ Bucky, he just wanted to punch him in the face. Frequently. When Sam had been searching for Bucky, for Steve’s sake, he had promised that he would forgive Bucky for all his previous sins because they were not his fault, and like the saint Sam was he had. Then Bucky opened his god damn mouth. The two months Bucky had been under, before they figured out that Wanda could put blocks in Bucky’s mind, had been blissfully peaceful. Then they woke Bucky up, and Sam’s life had been steadily going to shit ever since. Bucky just seemed to know exactly what to do to make Sam’s day a little worse. Sam had been taking it, because Bucky was important to Steve, and Sam gave Bucky relatively minimal amounts of crap about it. This was the final straw though. Sam would have none of it.

            The Falcon opened the door to the TV room, spotting Bucky sitting on the couch, boots on the coffee table, remote in hand and flipping through T’Challa’s extensive movie collection. “What the hell is this?” Sam demanded when Bucky did not address him, holding up the tooth brush in his hand.

            Bucky looked over at him calmly, face completely unreadable. God Sam hated him. Bucky’s eyes scanned over the tooth brush and then he turned back to the television. “Looks like a tooth brush, Wilson. You do know what that is right?”

            “Of course I know what a tooth brush is,” Sam said, working hard to keep his voice calm but the lack of emotion in Bucky’s voice was so infuriating. “It is in fact, my tooth brush! Do you know where I found it?”

            “I don’t have a tooth brush, and my teeth were feeling fuzzy.” Bucky continued to flip through the movies, eyes resolutely looking at the screen. Sam wanted to scream.

            “But why did you have to use _my_ tooth brush?” Sam asked, throwing his hands into the air. “Why couldn’t you have taken Steve’s or… or ask one of us to go get you a tooth brush? I bet T’Challa even keeps tooth brushes in a secret closet somewhere for guests. Why _my_ tooth brush?”

            “I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing with me.”

            “And why,” Sam said with forced calmness, “would I not mind sharing my _toothbrush_ with you?”

            “Well because you have a crush on me.” Bucky’s tone was matter of fact, but Sam was convinced Bucky had just punched him in the stomach. “And since you want to kiss me, I figured sharing a tooth brush would be the least of your worries.”

            Sam balked at him, the tooth brush nearly falling from his hand, forgotten. “I don’t… I don’t have a crush on you…”

            “Yes you do,” Bucky said, finally turning and looking at Sam. “I’m an assassin, I know how to read people.”

            Sam felt his cheeks flush and his jaw clenched. “God I hate you.”

            “No you don’t,” Bucky said before looking back at the television.

            Sam let out a harsh huff and he turned, clutching his tooth brush again. “Don’t use my tooth brush again!” Sam called over his shoulder.

            “Yes, Honey!” Bucky called back and Sam’s cheeks flushed more. God he really hated Bucky and his stupid face.


End file.
